


Kaligayahan, Kapamilya, Kapaskuhan

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [11]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - How I Met Your Mother Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Family Feels, First Meetings, Landi Mo Pepe, M/M, MALIGAYANG KAPANGANAKAN ANDOY HUHU, Parent-Child Relationship, but only really briefly mentioned, let's make that tag a thing too, medyo lang HAHA
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ang KKK Ng Pasko ng Familia Bonifacio y de Jesus)</p><p> </p><p>“Paano kayo nagkakilala ni Mommy?” </p><p> </p><p>How I Met Your Mother, ika nga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaligayahan, Kapamilya, Kapaskuhan

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/134728843388/kaligayahan-kapamilya-kapaskuhan).
> 
> Dedicated to @psychopathic-dorito at tumblr. I hope you cheer up friend!
> 
> warnings for FLUFF FLUFF EVERYWHERE. NOTHING IS PAINFUL. BONIFACIO, ORYANG AND EJ ARE HAPPY. also ej is 5. 
> 
> FOR ANYONE NEEDING GOOD VIBES THIS EVENING, THIS IS IT. Please enjoy!

5 years old pa lang si EJ nang tanungin niya sa ama niyang si Bonifacio kung kailan niya nakilala ang ina niyang si Gregoria. Nakakandong sa kaniyang ama, tinitigan ng bata ang ilaw na nagmumula sa mga parol sa labas ng bintana nila, at natanong niya.

“Paano kayo nagkakilala ni Mommy?” tanong niya, at sa kaniyang mga mata, kumislap-kislap ang mga ilaw sa loob ng luntiang bituin.

“Ah,” napangiti si Bonifacio, at hinalikan niya ang anak niya sa buhok niya. “Naku, 'yang kuwento na 'yan talaga.” Natawa siya, at tinignan siya ni EJ ng pataka.

“Bakit po, Daddy?”

“Alam mo ba, anak,” hinalikan niya ang ulo ng anak niya, at yinakap niya ito ng parang laruan. “Nung una kong nakita Mommy mo, nahulog na ako sa kaniya.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng bata. “Parang sa mga fairytale, Daddy?”

Ang, “Oo naman.” Ni Bonifacio ay nasabayan ng, “Hindi kaya.” Ni Gregoria, at nabigla ang mag-ama, nang nilapitan sila ng abugado, nakangiti at may hawak na tatlong tasa ng tsokolate.

“Oryang,” Ngiti ni Bonifacio at hinalikan niya ang kaniyang asawa.

“Alam mo, EJ,” wika niya, at binigay niya ang pinakamaliit na tasa sa kaniyang anak. Natuwa ang bata, at dahan-dahang niyang ininom ang mainit na tsokolate. “’Wag kang makinig diyan sa Daddy mo. Ka _dami_ -dami niyang kuwento, hindi naman lahat, totoo. Nahawa sa Tito Pepe mo.”

Natawa si Bonifacio, at nginitian siya ni Gregoria. “O ano, totoo ba?”

“Hindi porket naging kami nang minsan, nahawa na ako dun, Oryang.” 

“Eh ba’t ka nga bang naiyak noong pinatay ni Pepe si Elias sa nobela niya?”

Biglang humagikgik ng malakas si EJ, at nag-atubili ang mga magulang niyang hindi matapon ang tsokolate niya.

“Umiyak si Daddy sa gawa ni Tito Pepe!” tawa ng bata.

Tinignan ni Bonifacio si Oryang, at nginitian siya. “... Kinuwento mo sa kaniya?”

“Bedtime story.” Sagot lamang ni Oryang, at natawa siya nang pumunta sa kaniya si EJ upang maupo sa kaniya. “O, pati si EJ, iniwanan ka na, Andoy.”

“Mas mahal ka talaga ni EJ,” Sagot ni Bonifaciong nakasimangot, ngunit natawa rin siya nang biglang mukhang alalang-alala si EJ. “Anak, biro lang.”

“Daddy, mahal din kita!” Tanggi ni EJ, “ _Mahaaaal_ na mahal!”

“Mabuti naman, baby.” Sagot ni Oryang, at yinakap niya ang bata para hindi maging makulit. “O, sha. Gusto mo bang marinig kung paano kami nagkakilala ng Daddy mo?”

“Ah, opo!” Tango niya, at Nginitian ni Gregoria si Bonifacio.

(Oo, may malaking titik, sa isip ni Bonifacio. Alam niya ang ibig-sabihin ng Ngiti na iyan.)

“Eh, teka, Oryang—”

“Noong isang araw, kay dami ng taong dumaan na, ang Daddy mo, minsan nang naging heartbroken.” Kuwento niya. Nagtaka si EJ, at tinagilid niya ulo niya.

“Heart... broken, Mommy?”

“Nasaktan ang puso niya, EJ.”

Napatingin ang bata kay Bonifacio, gulat at nag-aalala, ngunit iniling niya ang ulo niya, nag-uumpisa nang matawa.

“Daddy, masama ‘yan!”  

“Tama!” Sang-ayon ni Gregoria na parang host sa isang palabas pambata. “At alam mo kung sino nanakit sa kaniya?”

“Si Tito Sacay?” tanong ng bata, at napatigil ang mag-asawa.

“Well. Hindi siya mali,” umpisa ni Bonifacio, ngunit sinigitan siya ni Gregoria.

“Hindi, baby. Si Tito Pepe mo.” Wika niyang nagmamadali. “Nanglandi nanaman ng ibang babae. Nag-aaral ng law, katulad ko. Nasaktan si Daddy mo, at nagdadrama sa hagdan sa labas ng building namin.”

Natawa si EJ, at kahit nahihiya siya sa kuwento, tumayo si Bonifacio, at nagkunwaring natamaan sa dibdib, halos nakalumpasay sa lapag.

“ _Nakuuu_!” sigaw niya, “ODK, Pepe! ODK!” Humahagikgik na rin si Gregoria, at lumaki ang ngiti ni Bonifacio.

Ang ganda talaga ng ngiti ng asawa niya.

“ODK! Akala ko ba ako ang forever mo, Pepe?”

Tumatawa na rin si EJ, at pinilit ni Gregoria na tumuloy sa kuwento.

“Heh, he... heh, teka,” Hagikgik ng abugado, at pagkahinga ng malalim, tinuloy niyang nanginginig ang boses, “At a-andun naman ako, abalang-abala sa pagbabasa ng case file, hindi nakatingin sa daan.”

Tumayo bigla si Bonifacio, at nagkunwaring nagbabasa, mga palad niya’y nagkadikit ng parang libro, at naglakad-lakad nang may kembot sa paglakad. Doon lumakas na ang hagikgik ni Gregoria sa halakhak.

“Gago ka, Andoy, hindi ako ganyan maglakad!” tawa niya.

“Ah, paano ba?” iniba ni Bonifacio ang kembot niya, at lumakas ang tawa ni Gregoria. “Ganito?”

“Tsunami walk! Tsunami walk!” wika ni EJ, at tumalon mula sa nanay niya upang maglakad ng parang rumarampa sa tabi ng tatay niya.

“O, ganyan!” tawa ni Gregoria, “Gayahin mo si EJ, Andoy!”

“Naku, hindi ko ‘yan kaya!” Tawa ni Bonifacio. “Ang galing masyado ni EJ!”

Kay laki ng ngiti ni EJ, at parang lumaki ang mga puso nina Gregoria at Bonifacio.

“O sha, itutuloy ko ang kuwento! EJ, balik ka na rito!” Tawag ni Gregoria, at bumalik ang bata sa pagkandong sa kaniya. “O, ayan.”

“Tapos po?”

“Tapos, baby, dire-diretso ako, at biglang nagbanggaan kami ng Daddy mo!”

Nagpabagsak si Bonifacio sa lapag, at sumigaw ng parang babae. Nginitian niya ang mag-ina. “Katunog ko ba si Mommy, EJ?”

Iniling ni Gregoria ang ulo niya, natatawa, ngunit pinag-isipan talaga ng mabuti ni EJ ang sagot.

“... Hindi po.”

Hindi alam ni Bonifacio na kayang makapadyak sa kakatawa si Gregoria nang ganun.

“T-teka,” hinga ni Gregoria, “Ma-mahina ang kalaban.”

Hinintay ni Bonifacio at ni EJ na kumalma si Gregoria, at nang makahinga ang babae ng maigi, sinipa niya ng mahina ang asawa niya.

“Gago.” Ngiti niya, at tinuloy niya ang kuwento. “At, sa pagkakataon na iyon, nagkabanggaan kami. Nalaglag ako, at alam mo kung sino nakasalo sa akin?”

“Si Daddy!” Ngiti ni EJ na tuwang-tuwa, at natawa ng bahagya si Gregoria.

“Hindi masyado.” Iniling niya ang ulo niya. “Yung likod niya ang sumalo sa akin. Nauna siyang nahulog eh.”

“Parang yung puso ko.” Sagot ni Bonifacio, at humagikgik si EJ sa tuwa. “Ah, pero. Ang bigat ng Mommy mo. Muntik nang mabali likod ko!”

“Hindi kaya!” Sagot agad ni Gregoria, at natawa si Bonifacio.

“Mahal kita, Oryang,” ngiti niya, at hinalikan niya ang asawa niya.

Doon, napatigil si Gregoria, at mabagal niyang nginitian din si Bonifacio.

“Mahal rin kita, Andoy.” Wika niyang malumanay.

“Ang kadiri niyo!” sigaw ni EJ, at nabigla ang dalawa. Napatingin silang dalawa sa bata, at natawa sila pareho.

“Ikaw rin kaya!” Sagot nilang pareho, at sabay nilang hinalik-halikan ang mga pisngi at braso ng bata. Natawa si EJ, tuwang-tuwa habang nilalamutak ng mga magulang niya, at nang mapagod silang tatlo, nahiga silang tatlo sa mga bean bag malapit sa sopa na inuupuan nila kanina.

Nagbuntung-hininga ang mag-asawa, at inayos nila ang higa ni EJ sa gitna nilang dalawa, at agarang nakatulog ang bata sa pagod. Nanahimik ang salas, at nagtinginan ang mag-asawa. Unti-unting lumaki ang mga ngiti nila, at naghawak-kamay sila.

“Hinding-hindi ko makakalimutan ang araw na iyon.” Wika ni Bonifacio nang matahimik. “Parang hinulugan ako ng basbas ng langit.”

“Drama mo.” Hagikgik ni Gregoria, “Pero, oo nga. Hindi ko rin makakalimutan ang araw na nakilala ko ang lalaking iibigin ko ng ganito.”

Lumipas ang saglit na katahimikan, nang magsalita muli si Bonifacio.

“Oryang?”

“Hmm.”

“Mahal na mahal kita.” Wika ni Bonifacio, “Kahit na hindi mo kayang bigyan ako ng sariling anak.” Umayos ng upo si Bonifacio upang tignan si Gregoriang punong-puno ng pag-ibig. “Hindi alintana iyon. Andito si EJ. Andito ka. Sapat na iyon sa akin, para maging masaya kasama mo.”

“Andoy.” Mainit, at puno ng pagmamahal ang pagbigkas ni Gregoria ang ngalan ni Bonifacio. “... Ang sweet mo talaga, gago.”

Ngumiti si Bonifacio, at hinalikan niya si Gregoria ulit.

“Para lang sa iyo.” Sagot niya, “Huwag ka nang malungkot, ha?”

Napangiti si Gregoria, at tinignan niya ang mga kamay nilang magkahawak, at pinanood kung paano tumanglaw ng luntian ang ilaw ng parol sa pilak nilang singsing, at nagbuntung-hininga.

“Hindi na, Andoy.” sagot niya. “Mahal na mahal din kita.”


End file.
